


Spock's Garden

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Hey don't knock me I'm trying, M/M, Oral Sex, Serious for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical pwp. I'm trying my hand at a serious one for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> ; )

Kirk's bedroom had always been a safe place. Now he was safe in those strong, muscular arms of his captain

“You will always be safe with me, Spock”

Tears were running down the Vulcan's face. “I just love you so much, Jim”

“I love you too” In that soft voice of his that have made many a panty wet in the past. Now it makes one, no, two penises press up against the fabric concealing them.

“These are getting a little tight aren't they, Spock?”

“I wish to remove them”

“Then do so, big boy”

The two men removed their pants and tossed them across the room. Then their shirts. They made a blue and gold swirl with the gold one on top of the blue.

The two men were completely naked now, both staring at the other's body

“You're so beautiful, Jim” 

“And so are you”

They leaned in close and held each other for a minute. Their strong bodies pressed up against each other, a dick each, wiggling. 

Then, the kissing. Their mouths just moved right towards each other like the strongest magnets in the universe, which they were. Nothing was gonna keep them from going all the way now. Tongues going down throats, spit being swapped back and forth and back again. They started getting a little loud. The sound reminded Spock of something. He broke from the kiss and got on his knees.

Spock grabbed Kirk's member tightly. He rubbed it a little and then plunged it deep into his mouth. Kirk gasped and threw his head back. Spock was an expert at this. The pleasure was filling Kirk, but he did not want to blow it all right here. Spock was going at it faster and faster when Jim tapped him on the shoulder. The Vulcan looked up with the dick still all the way in his mouth and pulled away. 

Spock got on his hands and knees on the bed and waited for Kirk to do the deed. The captain crawled onto the bed and took the Vulcan's round, delicious ass cheeks in his hands

“Oh, Spock. These feel like heaven.”

Spock blushed, but did not respond.

Kirk then pulled his hands away and put one on the Vulcan's back and one on his penis to guide it. He moved right in and hit the target on the first try. It slipped right in to the base. Spock grit his teeth, not out of pain, but with pleasure. Kirk began pumping really slowly, bringing it almost all the way out and then ever so slowly back in all the way. Both men were starting to get sweaty. 

Kirk started going a little faster. Then a little faster. Then he was going really fast and he bent down and wrapped his arms around Spock. He kept pumping and pumping. Spock started to give out a noise and the Vulcan sperm flew out of his penis and onto the bedding. Kirk immediately came when Spock did and filled his ass full of cum.

Kirk flopped down next to Spock and took him in his arms again. The two of them cuddled for a long time, just enjoying each other's company.


End file.
